jetsetradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Graffiti
Graffiti is a can of spray paint that appears in many of the Jet Set games. It appears as a yellow, dented spray can missing a cap. These spray cans are found lining rails and dotting the map. These cans can be picked up by the player and kept in their spray can bank. There is a cap to the graffiti spray can bank - the average spray can cap is 30, but some players, such as Cube and Clutch, can hold less or more spray cans (respectively). In Jet Set Radio Future, ''trying to pick up a spray can with a full spray can bank will cause the player to pass through the spray can without any other side effects, while in the original game, the player will still "collect" it but not actually gain a can; this includes red spray cans which are then permanently wasted for the rest of the level. When a spray can is picked up, it is added to the spray bank. The spray can temporarily disappears from the map and reappears after a set amount of time. There are three types of spray cans- Yellow spray cans - When picked up, adds 1 spray can to the spray can bank. Blue spray cans - When picked up, adds 5 spray cans to the spray can bank. Red spray cans - When picked up, recovers some health. They come in two sizes; larger ones heal more health. Red spray cans do not add to the spray can bank and thus cannot be used to spray graffiti. Picked up spray cans can be used for two things: Graffiti: Spraying a spray can near a highlighted graffiti icon will add a texture onto the wall. In ''Jet Set Radio Future, spraying without standing near a tag will waste one can, without painting over anything. The original game simply disables spraying when not near a tag. Boost: In Jet Set Radio Future, one can sacrifice 10 spray cans for a speed boost, useful in situations when speed instead of spraying is essential. This ability cannot be used in the original game. Spray cans can also be sprayed on specified players, such as Rokaku police. This will add a texture on the specified player's back. In both games, defeating bosses involves spraying them with graffiti; in Jet Set Radio Future, bosses even have health bars that deplete as they are sprayed. In a sense, graffiti also becomes the player's main way of attacking. Jet Set Radio In the original game, there are 3 graffiti sizes: small, large, and extra-large. Small tags require 1 can, while large require 3 cans and extra-large require 7 cans. For single-spray graffiti, pressing the graffiti control when next to a tag will automatically spray. All single tags are worth 500 points. When painting multi-spray tags, the player must use the graffiti key along with the analog stick/movement controls to follow certain spray patterns, depending on the character's graffiti stat. Low graffiti characters follow easier strokes and yield less points, while high graffiti characters follow much more difficult strokes that yield much more points. For all characters, stroke patterns become harder as the player successfully pulls off more. However, failure of a stroke will result in a can being wasted, and the whole sequence resets while the graffiti doesn't, causing the player to receive less points. Painting a multi-tag stroke sequence on an analog stick will either start and end on top or on the bottom of the stick, which leads into the next stroke. There are 3 types of strokes with different variations listed in order of difficulty: Vertical stroke: Up or down 100 points each Curve/Half-circle: Up left, up right, down left, or down right 200 points each Full circle: Up left, up right, down left, or down right 400 points each Note: To avoid confusion for full circles and curves, the left/right direction is determined by which side of the circle that the pattern starts out on. For example, a right circle will start out on the right side of the analog stick and end on the left side. Depending on a character's graffiti stat, the pattern sequence follows what is shown below: Easy: Up, Down, Right curve up, Right circle down, Right curve down+Right curve up, Left curve down+Left circle up, Right circle up+Right circle up Total points Large: 400 Extra Large: 2600 Medium: Down, Right curve up, Right curve down+Right curve up, Right circle down+Left curve down, Left circle up+Right curve up, Right circle down+Right circle down, Left curve down+Left circle up+Right curve up Total points Large: 700 Extra Large: 3500 Hard: Left curve down+Left curve up, Left circle down+Right curve down, Right circle up+Left curve up, Left curve down+Left circle up, Right curve up+Right curve down+Right curve up, Right curve down+Right circle up+Left circle up, Right circle up+Left circle up+Right circle up Total points Large: 1600 Extra Large: 5000 Category:Jet Set Radio Future Category:Jet Set Radio